godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Fallen Sariel/Advanced Information
Battle Information *''Pierce/Short Blades:'' Difficult weapon to use against Fallen Sariel. You can either try to enter Burst Mode and attack the head using double jump and aerial attacks or you can wait till it's enraged and attack the legs. You can also target the unbound skirt, which becomes weak to pierce attacks but hardens whenever Fallen Sariel is enraged. Fighting Fallen Sariel near an elevated plane or activating the Mid-Air Jump Skill will make the battle easier whenever you are using Short Blades. *''Sunder/Long Blades:'' Try to get into Burst Mode as soon as possible to gain access to your double jump. Once this is achieved, focus your attacks on the head by using double jump followed by an aerial triangle attack. Shift your attacks to the legs once Fallen Sariel becomes enraged as they will become very weak to sunder attacks. Fighting Fallen Sariel near an elevated plane or activating the Mid-Air Jump Skill will make targeting the head easier. *''Crush/Buster Blades:'' The best blade type to use against Fallen Sariel. Position yourself properly by backing up a little, then attack the skirt using the Buster Blade's aerial square or Charge Crush multiple times until it's down. Wrong positioning will end up in failure as your attack will incorrectly hit the legs or the arms. Once it's downed, unbound the head using Charge Crush to give your snipers an extra target for shot/laser bullets. You can also attack any other part other than the arms until it gets up. Rinse and Repeat this attack process until it dies. When Fallen Sariel becomes enraged, shift your attacks to the legs as it will become weak against melee attacks. *''Elemental:' ''Elemental weapons other than divine are slightly effective against Fallen Sariel's head, torso and skirt. Don't use divine blades against Fallen Sariel. *Regardless of the blade type you are using, always position yourself near of under Fallen Sariel and lure it to use its melee attacks before attacking with your blade. Fallen Sariel's long range attacks are faster and deadlier as compared to its melee attacks so stick close to it at all times if possible. *Melee attacks on a Fallen Sariel are only effective when it's downed. To inflict '''Down on Fallen Sariel, you need to attack the skirt (using melee crush or bomb/radial bullet attacks) and/or the torso (using shot/laser bullets). *''Pierce/Assault and Sniper Gun:'' The unbound head is the only part where shot/laser bullets are effective and can be easily aimed with HDH. The torso is also weak against shot/laser bullets but it can only be aimed whenever Fallen Sariel raises its arms and skirt to use its long duration light pillar attack. Shooting the torso consecutively will inflict Down on Fallen Sariel. Once Fallen Sariel becomes enraged, the head will become extremely weak to pierce type bullets regardless if it is unbound or not. *''Crush/Blast Gun:'' The better gun type to use against Fallen Sariel. Your role is to focus your bomb/radial bullets on the skirt to inflict Down on Fallen Sariel and make it very susceptible to melee attacks for the entire team. But watch out as the skirt hardens whenever Fallen Sariel becomes enraged. *''Elemental:'' You can use any elemental bullet on Fallen Sariel other than divine bullets. *Wait for Fallen Sariel to use a melee attack with a long animation before positioning yourself at mid-range and shooting it with your bullets. Never snipe a Fallen Sariel at long range as its laser beam attacks will overwhelm you before you can even shoot. *''Rage Indicator:'' A purple light is emitted by its head. *Fallen Sariel's speed and aggressiveness will slightly increase. *Skirt will have increased defense against all elemental attributes and melee attacks. *Legs and Torso will have decreased defense against all physical blade attributes. *Head will become extremely weak against shot/laser (pierce type) bullets. *Its light pillar attack will have an expanded range and shorter duration. *''Head:'' The fastest way to unbound this is to use homing pierce bullets such as HDH. Another way is to use the Long Blade's aerial triangle attack. Otherwise, you will have to wait until Fallen Sariel is downed and all blade attacks can reach its head. Another way to unbound this part faster is to wait for Fallen Sariel to be enraged then shoot its head with shot/laser type bullets with any kind of elemental attribute other than divine. *''Both Legs:'' Wait for Fallen Sariel to be enraged before attack this part with any type of blade. *''Skirt:'' The fastest way to unbound this part is to shoot bomb/radial bullets on it with any kind of element other than divine. Another way is to use Buster Blade's aerial square attack or Charge Crush. This method requires some proper distancing, timing and practice before it can be done. The final way is to wait for Fallen Sariel to be downed then attack with this part relentlessly using any kind of blade. *''Weak Points:'' You can inflict Down on a Fallen Sariel by continuously attacking the following parts: **Skirt using melee Buster Blade attacks or any elemental (other than divine) bomb/radial bullets. **Torso using any kind of bullet (but preferrably shot/laser bullets) with any type of elemental attributes other than divine. *When Fallen Sariel is downed, the defense attributes of the tail, skirt and legs will significantly decrease. *They usually stagger when their head and torso are hit by its weakness. *Just like other large Aragami, Fallen Sariel will run away when they are low on health. *There is a chance to devour this Aragami when you successfully block its light pillar attack (longer duration version). *If you block its pillar attacks once upon its execution, you will be able to enter the pillar attack without taking damage. *Its poison gas attacks will be sealed when inflicted with bind. *Your devour attacks can still reach this Aragami even if it is floating. *Fallen Sariel's visual senses are one of the best in the game and is at par with the Zygotes, while its auditory senses are below average as compared to other Aragami. *It has a habit of inflicting several status effects on the player such as Poison, Defense Down and Leak; try to dodge its ranged and gas attacks as best as you can. *Fallen Sariel's spread laser attack can inflict the player with Defense Down. *Fallen Sariel's reflect laser attack can inlict the player with Leak. Aragami Bullets Defense Attributes The numbers below represent a percentage estimate of the Aragami's defense (From 1% to 100%) for the specified attributes. The higher the value, the weaker your attack will be. Normal= |-| Unbound= |-| Enraged= |-| Unbound-Enraged= Notes: *Enraged status will override Normal and (Unbound) attributes for its duration. *When Fallen Sariel is downed, the defense attributes of the tail, skirt and legs will significantly decrease (White hit effect). This change is not indicated in the defense table. *The head and skirt Enraged attributes will take effect only when the said part is (Unbound) and when Fallen Sariel is Enraged. Aragami Materials Devour Rates= |-| Unbound Bonus Rates= Category:Advanced infomation Category:Aragami Category:Large sized Aragami Category:Fallen Aragami Category:Flying / Floating Aragami